


Please Save Him First

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [63]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Shiro was not ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Accidents happen. Unfortunately. Shiro learns this the hard way as his worst nightmare comes to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "BABY KEEF AND DADDY SKUNK FACE. I haven't checked on this au for months and there's so much to it now. My soul is full of happiness. When you get the chance I have a request: You have the one shots where Keith is in an accident and Shiro is in one too but what if they got in one together? Maybe when Keith was elementary age because then he could be bickering with Shiro over something and distract his dad from the road and so Shiro doesn't see the car that drives into their lane until until it almost hits them but Shiro’s reflexes are quick and he yanks the car to the side. But even doing that they end up rolling and Shiro gets knocked out. Someone called an ambulance, Keith is hysterical (even maybe cut him up a bit I’m a sadist). Thinks it’s all his fault. Shiro is fine though he just bumped his head, the paramedics get him awake and he freaks out too because there’s some blood in the backseat and WHERE IS KEITH?? But then when he’s like catatonic they slip keith in his arms and holy hell Shiro blames himself he almost got his baby killed by letting himself be distracted but keith blames himself and shiro realizes he can’t play the blame game but he just holds his baby and it’s okay to cry as they cuddle on the way to the hospital just to make sure they’re okay and what not. I love this au."

Accidents happen. Unfortunately.

              Accidents even happen to good people who do no wrong.

              “Are you excited?” Shiro asked, taking a small peek into the rearview mirror to look at his little son, strapped up in his car seat. The small nine-year-old had finally outgrown his old car seat, thanks to his smaller than average size, and was now in a booster car seat meant for the “big kids.” To say Keith was excited was an overstatement. Keith actually could care less, though this seat was comfier than the last car seat, and the straps didn’t itch as much.

              However, Keith was excited. He and his daddy were planned to go on a camping trip with just the two of them. Of course, Shiro had rented out a cabin rather than try to sleep in a tent. He knew that Keith would _never_ be comfortable in a tent and would just hate the trip. It would be a bit uncomfortable for Keith to sleep somewhere new that wasn’t his home, but Shiro figured as long as Keith had him this trip would be okay.

              Keith had already made a list of things that he wanted to get done.

_1._ _Catch the biggest fish with daddy (but don’t touch it because it’s gross)_

_2._ _Pick flowers to put in our garden at home_

_3._ _STAY AWAY FROM THE POISON IVY. BAD_

_4._ _Find new constellations with Daddy_

_5._ _Have a sleepover with daddy_

              Keith’s list went on and on but that was the gist of it. Shiro knew this wouldn’t be the same kind of camping trip as it had been when he was a kid camping with _his_ dad. But that’s what made it so special. This would be his first trip with Keith; his baby.

              “Yes!” Keith nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat. His legs swung wildly, causing Shiro to chuckle as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them. If they kept at the pace they were going at, they were going to make it to the cabin in no time. It seemed like everything was on their side right now. Shiro hoped that it would stay like that.

              “It’s going to be awesome!” Keith gushed happily and Shiro laughed. “I can’t wait to brag to Lance all about _our_ cabin and tell Hunk about eating a real fish! And I can’t wait to show Pidge all the flowers we find!” Keith’s excitement was rare and only came in spurts when he was especially happy, so to see his son so excited and enthusiastic made Shiro’s heart swell.

              “Of course. Maybe next time we can invite everyone and have a barbeque?” Shiro asked before looking back into the mirror. He swallowed his laughter when he saw the look of deep concentration on Keith’s face, as if he were actually thinking about inviting his friends over the next time.

              “Okay, they can come. But only after you and I have the best time ever!” Keith nodded firmly and soon beamed at Shrio. Shiro’s eyes softened before he looked back at the road and the two sat in a comfortable silence, with only the radio playing. Eventually after a while of quiet, Keith remembered something in his back pocket, eyes lighting up.

              “Daddy! Daddy! Oh I forgot! I made this just for the trip!” Keith wiggled in his seat and tried to pull out the object from his pocket. “Guess what I made! Guess what?!” Keith beamed brightly and Shiro glanced back into the rearview mirror, curious as to what had his son so excited.

              That was the biggest mistake Shiro had ever made.

              “What is it?” Shiro chuckled, before turning back to the road. His eyes widened and his heart stopped beating right in his chest.

              “Daddy, it’s a bracelet for you and me!”

              Suddenly the car swerved as Shiro tried to get out of the way of the incoming car that had driven over into their lane. In the back seat, Keith screamed when their car jerked harshly in order to avoid getting hit. Thanks to Shiro’s reflexes he was able to get out of the way of the oncoming car, only for the car to swerve too far and hit the side guard rails, head on. There was the sounds of a horrifying crunch of metal, and shrill screams before Shiro’s entire world turned to darkness.

              His last thought before he fell unconscious was: _Please save Keith._

x.V.x

              When Shiro came to, it was to the sound of soft voices and footsteps around him. His head was killing him, feeling as if someone had taken a bat and smashed it against his skull repeatedly. His chest hurt to breath and his right arm felt like it was on fire.

              The voices and noises around him sounded low and muffled as Shiro struggled to open his syes. _Why was he sleeping? What had happened?_ His eye lids felt as if each of them had ten pound weights on them and he was struggling to stay awake.

              “…accident?”

              “Oh my…”

              “…they okay?…call 911?”

              “…on their way…”

              “…nasty car accident.”

              Suddenly, all of the fatigue and hurt washed away from Shiro as reality set in. Flashes of images of the previous moments came to Shiro. He could see the oncoming car barreling towards them as it crossed over the divider. He could feel his heart squeezing with icy fear. He could hear the sounds of tires screeching and metal crunching, and the sounds of Keith’s –

              _Keith!_

              Shiro’s eyes snapped open and blurrily he could see the shape of his car. The front window was completely gone and glass littered the road underneath him. He blinked when he realized that it wasn’t him who was on his side, but the car was on its side. The car had flipped over, with them inside of it. Shiro struggled in his seat, wincing as his aching body protested in order to see behind him. He could dimly see the shapes of feet coming towards them on the ground, but none of that matter. Nothing else matter except Keith.

              Keith.

              Keith.

              Keith.

              Turning around, Shiro was met with his worst nightmare and he choked back a cry. Keith was still strapped into his seat, but he was slumped forward, only held back by his seat belt. There was fresh blood across his forehead, from a cut that Shiro could see. His eyes were closed and his face was pale, but his small chest was rising with every breath he took. _He was still alive._

              Shiro held back the need to sob and instead focused on trying to reach his son.

              “Keith? Sweetheart, can you hear me? Keith?” Shiro asked softly, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. Keith remained motionless and Shiro’s stomach dropped. “Keith, baby please? Can you hear daddy? It’s going to be alright. I promise, everything is going to be okay.”

              Shiro twisted in his seat again, but found that he couldn’t budge an inch. He tried to free his arm in order to unlock his seat belt but his entire left side was pinned down to the side of the car. There was no way that he could get out on his own. No way that he could free his baby.

 _I can’t even save my son. I did this to him. If I had been paying attention to the road, none of this would have happened._ Shiro felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes and he swallowed a lump in his throat. For the first time ever, Shiro prayed over and over and over that his son would make it out of this. _Please save my son._

              “Keith?”

              “Sir? Hey! I think he’s awake! We need help over here!” A voice, younger than Shiro’s, yelled out and there was a seat of feet right in front of Shiro. Shiro blinked when the person knelt on the ground and peeked into the car, and he was met by an unfamiliar face. The guy had a strange hat on over his head and wore a simple leather vest with a tank top, and capris. He looked into the car and soon enough his eyes locked on Shiro.

              “Hey, you’re awake!” The guy breathed a sigh of relief but Shiro found that he couldn’t speak. “Hey, everything is going to be okay. An ambulance is on its way and you’re going to be alright. Can you move?” The man frowned when Shiro’s breathing picked up in pace and his eyes widened. “Whoa, hey, I know this is scary but you need to calm down man. Okay? If you don’t, you’re going to faint and that could be very bad.”

              “P-Please, p-please, m-my s-son. S-Save my s-son.” Shiro managed to stutter and the man almost stumbled back. It would have been comical with how wide his eyes were but nothing in this situation was comical. Not to Shiro.

              “Your son? Alright, help is on the way for both of you.” The man started to stand up, almost out of Shiro’s line of sight, before Shiro cried out and tried to reach towards the young man. Instantly, the man crouched back down clearly worried.

              “No, p-please h-help him. I-It’s not s-safe in h-here. P-Please. He’s only n-nine.” Shiro croaked and the man’s face softened. He was conflicted about listening to the man but instead nodded and walked around to the other side of the car. Keith was closest to the door that wasn’t pinned to the ground, and Shiro prayed that would be enough to get him out.

              “Hey, someone help me! There’s a kid in here!” The man yelled much to Shiro’s relief and he heard more footsteps running towards him. Shiro’s breathing was still too shallow and too fast but he continued to pray for his son.

              Shiro’s heart stopped every time the car creaked and rattled. He could hear the others talking outside of the car and struggling to open the door and just when things looked too bleak for Shiro, he heard a cry of triumph and a car door opening.

              “There he is. He’s nine apparently.” The man continued and Shiro almost wept with joy. His arm was starting to hurt a lot and soon enough another set of feet stopped in front of the car and a young woman looked into the window at Shiro. She smiled softly.

              “Hi there. Rolo is checking your boy for any serious injuries before moving him, but if everything looks okay, they’re going to cut off the seatbelt and get your boy to safety.” She said gently, as if talking to a scared child. Breathing still irregular, Shiro nodded.

              “What’s his name?” The woman asked, hoping to distract Shiro from his panic.

              “K-Keith. K-Keith S-Shirogane.” Shiro whispered nervously and the woman smiled.

              “That’s a pretty name. My name is Nyma. What’s yours?” She asked and Shiro swallowed thickly. His heart lurched when the car shook again but he focused on Nyma and her voice.

              “S-Shiro.” Was all he could manage but it was enough for her.

              “He’s out!” Shiro heard the man from earlier, Rolo, yell and Nyma smiled.

              “Hear that? Your boy is safe now. They’re taking him over to the ambulance who just arrived. The fire department is here soon, and then we’ll get you out, okay?” Nyma stated and Shiro almost cried when he heard other footsteps leaving. He wanted his baby beside him, but rationally he knew that the safest place was not right beside Shiro. In fact, the further Keith was from Shiro the safest he was.

              “P-Please, if a-anything h-happens, Keith comes f-first.” Shiro pleaded with the woman before she could stand up. Nyma faltered when she looked into the man’s sincere and pain ridden eyes. _How could she promise a possibly dying man, that?_

              “O-Okay.” Nyma bit her lip, when the man smiled for the first time. She stood up and watched as fireman and paramedics came running towards her, and she prayed for this small family.

              _Please save them both._

x.V.x

              “Daddy! Daddy, no! Where’s daddy?!” Shiro lost consciousness when the pain in his arm became too much and when he came back too, he was no longer trapped on the side of the car. In fact, he wasn’t in the car anymore, but rolling on a soft bed with a brace around his neck. Blearily, the world came into focus when Shiro opened his eyes, to see a young woman in a blue uniform looking down at him and talking.

              “Daddy! I want daddy! Daddy!” Shiro blinked when Keith’s cries became clearer and clearer and he squirmed on his bed.

              “Keith?”

              “Daddy!”

              Shiro couldn’t see Keith so he struggled to sit up right, only to be pushed down by the woman in blue and her partner. He weakly tried to struggle against their hands, in order to get to his son – his baby.

              “Keith? Please, let me see Keith.” Shiro pleaded with the two paramedics when they stopped the gurney outside of the ambulance. “Please, I need to make sure he’s okay!”

              The woman bit her lip and said something to her partner that Shiro couldn’t hear. “Please, it’s just a head wound. I’m alright. Let me see my baby.”

              “Daddy!” Keith sobbed where Shiro couldn’t see him.

              Eventually the woman sighed and motioned for someone that Shiro couldn’t see. However, soon enough Keith’s little face filled the entirety of Shiro’s vision. Shiro felt tears running down his cheek when he looked into Keith’s blue eyes, that were vibrant and _full of life._

              _How could I let this happen? This is all my fault._

              “Oh Keith.” Shiro almost sobbed and his arms were allowed to wrap around Keith, who buried his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro could feel some blood wiping across his shirt but as he felt Keith, he couldn’t find any other injuries other than the cut on Keith’s forehead. _A cut caused by my recklessness. Keith was hurt because I couldn’t be careful._

              “Daddy, oh daddy! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Keith sobbed when he and Shiro were finally loaded into the ambulance. Shiro blinked from shock, down at his son and pulled Keith back so he could look at his face. _This cut was going to scar._ He wiped a shaky finger under Keith’s eyes.

              “Whatever for, baby?” Shiro whispered and Keith hiccuped.

              “It’s all my fault! I’m sorry I distracted you! I didn’t mean to.” Keith sobbed and Shiro’s heart sunk.

              “Oh no, baby, this wasn’t your fault!” Shiro said softly, when Keith sniffled miserably. The nine-year-old clenched tightly on Shiro’s shirt and wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.

              “B-But I distracted you?” Keith’s lower lip wobbled and Shiro smiled softly.

              “No, you didn’t. That other driver was in the wrong lane.” Shiro said softly, only for his mind to catch up in realization. _Oh._ “It was their fault. Not yours at all, there was nothing we could have done to stop it from happening.” Keith’s lip still trembled but eventually he nodded slowly.

              “Their fault. Not ours.”

              “Yes. It was not _our_ fault.” Shiro said, cuddling Keith closer to him. “The important thing is that you’re safe and okay.” Shiro brushed back a bit of Keith’s hair while Keith nodded tiredly.

              “You too daddy. Are you okay?” Keith mumbled and Shiro sighed.

              “We will be. I promise we will be okay. We’re together after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> You all think I'm sadistic. I just write the things. You come up with these prompts. Enjoy the angst.


End file.
